<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold my hand and I'll go anywhere with you even if I lose my heart by LibrarySnek (blklightpixie26)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555005">Hold my hand and I'll go anywhere with you even if I lose my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/LibrarySnek'>LibrarySnek (blklightpixie26)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dribble Drabble April [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, slight AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/LibrarySnek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with all the travels and love between them sometimes things go off course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jess Brightwell/Dario Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dribble Drabble April [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold my hand and I'll go anywhere with you even if I lose my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2 of dribble drabble April: travel</p><p>quotes are done in italics </p><p>I realize that we have no proof of 'photos' in the fandom, but it cam so I wrote. Sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jess sat looking through pictures and ticket stubs. He missed the days when anything was possible and he had the love of his life next to him. Instead it was reminders of the places they traveled, foods they ate, and places that they made love. If his mind wandered off enough, he could still hear the promises made tinged with an accent that he missed so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?” The German accent heavier when Thomas was tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something that I know I should be taking out back and burning, but I just don’t have it in me yet.” Jess admitted quietly. “I thought you were working out the problem with the new press.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas sat down looking at the page filled with ticket stubs. “You spent a lot of time traveling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t easy. Most of it was to Spain. Sometimes we made the best of the time we had together because of a shared city for Library duties.” Jess closed the journal before he could feel the knife any deeper. “It doesn’t matter now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blond eyebrow raised. “Yet you still wear his ring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess slid the gold band off his finger playing with it. “A fool's errand.” he looked over at Thomas. “When do you go back home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Week after next. Mathias is waiting for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess couldn’t help the small smile at the lovesick expression on Thomas’ face. “A month right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess pushed at Thomas’ knee with his foot. “If you are going to picture him naked, go to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas eased his body up and headed down the hall for his room. He turned back looking at Jess, seeing how he was still trying to hide everything behind the mask of happiness. “You were not the fool. <em>You can't force someone to love or want you but someday they will realize what they have lost.</em>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>Lost between love and doubt, lives the life of silence and regret.</em>” Jess replied. “Say Good Night to Mathias for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Thomas replied, disappearing into his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess let his head fall back against the couch and closed his eyes, allowing the memories to filter through his mind. Every place that they were happy together floated in front of his mind’s eye. A souvenir in each country, most of the small and seemingly insignificant but to them it was everything. The night the ring was placed on Jess’ finger and they went out to celebrate. A compass rose and peacock feather adorned his forearm that night and instead of regret it brought comfort when they were separate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His codex vibrated next to him and Jess rolled his head to see where he had laid it. He eased the ring back on and picked it up. Nothing in his work section that needed to be dealt with, but when he turned to his private side Jess’ stomach nearly met his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘<em>In the end, we only regret the chances we didn’t take, relationships we were afraid to have, and the decisions we waited too long to make.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>I regret not taking the chance to marry you properly. I regret that I’m afraid that I love you too much to ever let you go if my family wouldn’t accept us. I regret waiting so long to tell my family the truth because I lost you in the process.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess tried to swallow around the hard lump in his throat and fight the tears which wanted to fall again. <em>‘Love is a journey not a destination.’</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Mykonos.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ache grew larger and he couldn’t even think anymore. ‘...’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Same villa that slipped the ring on your finger and asked you to marry me.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘We can’t keep doing this to each other. It’s not fair.’ Jess replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I am asking you there to marry me. Sunset ceremony on the beach and the rest of the night under the stars. You are my journey and my destination. Let us come home to each other. My heart cannot take the distance anymore and I refuse to allow my insecurities to rule the rest of my life. I love you.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘When?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Four days from now. I need to pack and it will take three days to get there by train.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’ll be there.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days after the ceremony, a photo of two hands holding each other on a white sand beach, with two wedding bands arrived on five codexes. ‘Do not be too angry. We will make it up to you when we return. <em>‘Love is the food of life, travel is the dessert.</em>’’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is a quote also, but there are a lot of conflicting 'authors' so I have just placed this here.</p><p>‘Love is the food of life, travel is the dessert.’ – Amanda Jane Sturges</p><p>Love is a journey, not a destination – Ramon Bautista</p><p>In the End – Lewis Carroll</p><p>You can't force someone to love or want you but someday they will realize what they have lost. (I cannot find to credit)</p><p>Lost between love and doubt, lives the life of silence and regret. (unable to find who to credit)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>